


Youse Gonna Fit Right In

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [157]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim's an Asshole, Family Dynamics, Fitting In, Found Family, Musical References, Yancy's a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Yancy's struggling a bit to adjust to life outside of prison.
Series: The Ego Manor [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	Youse Gonna Fit Right In

Yancy sat alone in his room, cross-legged on his bed, and picking at the sheets. He squirmed a little, glancing around. His room was _big_. To his knowledge _all_ of the bedrooms were big. Well…maybe they weren’t _that_ big, but Yancy was just so used to a jailcell, he didn’t remember what size a bedroom _should_ be. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, he like his room – the walls filled with posters of his favorite musicals, the limited personal possessions he had at Happy Trails were _somehow_ here, cases of CDs, a bathroom all to himself, it was everything he could ever _dream_ – but it was a bit… _much_ for him. He…wasn’t used to the…extravagance of the egos’ life.

It wasn’t really a secret Yancy was uncomfortable here. The detective guy – Abe? – that looked too much like Warden Murderslaughter had to physically _drag_ him to the manor. Yancy had tried to slip away more times than he could count, to the point where Abe had just handcuffed him to the car as he hunted down the other two. Prison was easy. Real life…wasn’t. And Yancy hadn’t been ready to go back to real life. Yet here he was anyway. No restrictions, no way to go _back_ to prison, since apparently Dark owned the entire police force. It was…more suffocating than prison ever was.

Yancy _needed_ rules. He’d never been anywhere without them. Home with his parents, school, prison…but _here_ he hadn’t been given any. He was, admittedly, _terrified_ of doing something wrong. He was…a little afraid of _asking_ for rules. Dark was _certainly_ …intimidating. A woman or a man. But…Yancy would rather go talk to Dark than live in uncomfortable uncertainty. So he cautiously slipped out of bed, and out of his room, up the stairs. There had been a few of the others in the living area, and he’d waved tensely when he passed, offering a tight-lipped smile.

So there he stood, before Dark’s office doors, at the top of the stairs. He swallowed nervously. It was more intimidating than he thought it’d be. Dark reminded him too much of the Warden, and the Warden…

Yancy drew a deep breath, and pushed open the doors. “Um…Boss?”

Dark lifted his head when Yancy walked in and smiled warmly. “Yancy! What can I do for you?”

Yancy tried not to curl in on himself. “Youse uh…youses like the warden of this place, yeah?”

Dark frowned, his eyes briefly flicking up to a spot above Yancy’s head. “I…suppose that’s one way to look at it, yes.”

Yancy shuffled his feet. “So, I was…jus’ wondering…what are the rules of this joint?”

Dark raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head. Apparently confused. “Rules?”

Yancy hunched his shoulders, jamming his hands in his pockets and refusing to meet Dark’s eyes. “Yeah, just…like um, curfews and restricted areas and stuff like that, I guess…”

Dark’s expression softened into another smile. “Yancy…this isn’t prison. There are no curfews or wardens, and you can come and go as you please. As for restricted areas…” He shrugged. “I suppose there are a few. I don’t like anyone on the third floor, not without _explicit_ permission, and only to go up to the attic. It’s too… _dangerous_.” Yancy tensed. “And you may want to avoid the Host’s library, the basement. It’s his sanctuary, and may as well be his personal realm. It’s a maze of books and magic. Piss him off, and I guarantee you won’t be able to find your way out. But that’s only happened once.” He shrugged again. “Technically twice, but the Jims are… _resilient_.”

Yancy cringed, but nodded. “Okay. Got it, Boss. Uh…thanks.”

He made to leave, but Dark called out to him. “Yancy.” He turned back around. Dark’s smile warmed. “We aren’t going to hurt you. There’s no need to fear us. You’re family.” He tilted his head. “And as you’ve seen, there’s no getting rid of us.”

Yancy relaxed a bit, and tentatively smiled back. “Yeah…thanks, Boss.”

He slipped out of Dark’s office, and back down to the main floor. He was fully intent on just slinking back into his room, and mulling Dark’s words over. Dark was right, after all; this _wasn’t_ prison. That was for _damn_ sure. This was…

“ _Yancy!_ ”

He jumped a mile, freezing where he stood, just in the entranceway to the living area. He couldn’t help but crack a smile. Bim lay pinned to the floor, Google’s foot on his chest, and struggling madly. Google himself looked to be asleep, eyes closed with a strange blue glow, sitting in one of the armchairs. Illinois was cackling madly in one of the loveseats, having fallen back so his head rested in a _very_ blushy Eric’s lap. Yancy rolled his eyes. Illinois took far too much joy in teasing that kid.

Bim squirmed under Google’s foot, letting out a distressed whine, and he glanced back at Yancy again. “Yancy, you gotta help me, he won’t _budge_ , please get me out of this!”

Yancy shrunk a little. “I don’t what _I_ can do, but what about uh…King? Would he help youse, bein’ lovebirds and all?”

Google suddenly laughed, startling Yancy, and he jumped like a frightened cat. Bim pouted, and smacked Google’s leg hard. There was a sparking sound, and Bim let out a harsh yelp, jolting in place. He scowled, smacking Google more. “Stop fucking _doing_ that, that hurts!”

“Don’t touch me, then.”

“ _You’ve got your Goddamn foot on my chest, I’m going to fucking touch you!_ ”

“Then suffer.”

Illinois snorted, rolling off the loveseat he was laughing so hard, and even Eric was stifling laughter. Yancy managed to crack a smile, and he shrugged. “Sorry, Bim. Don’t think I have much authority here.”

He made to walk out, humming ‘Michael in the Bathroom’ as he went. Google’s eyes suddenly snapped open, his head whipping to face Yancy. “What are you humming?”

Yancy froze, blushing a little. “Uhh…i-it’s nothin’, s’just from some musical I like, don’t worry about it, I um –”

“I am well-aware of what it is and what it’s from.” Google smiled a little. “‘Be More Chill’ is one of my favorites.”

Yancy stared blankly for a moment, _positive_ he misheard, before he _lit up_. He cleared his throat, trying not to explode with his excitement. “Really now? What others do youse like?”

Google, strangely, looked like he was visibly trying to keep himself in check as well, his eyes glowing brighter. “‘Into the Woods’, ‘The Lion King’, and ‘Little Shop of Horrors’, to list a few. I’m…rather fond of musicals.” He blushed a little himself, blue spreading across his face. “And – admittedly, _your_ song from your debut was stuck in my head for a while. Did…you write it yourself?”

Yancy’s blush quickly deepened and spread down his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly, a little shyly. “Oh. You um – y-youse liked that, didja? Yeah um, I-I wrote it, gotta keep busy in prison somehow. I’ve – I’ve got a few others, but I don’t think they’re as good. I just…like singin’, and performing, y’know?”

Google lit up further – literally. Excitement was just _barely_ kept back in his voice. “Do you mind if we see them? We could help you develop them, if you’d like, put music to them. We have all the equipment for it.”

Yancy’s eyes went huge. “Youse can do that? That’d – that’d be amazing! But…‘we’?”

Google’s excited smile became a little more like a smirk. “Come on, I’ll show you up to my office, after you grab those songs. _But_ first –”

He glanced down at Bim, smile becoming cold and mocking. Bim was still beating Google’s leg, but that quickly change when a _claw_ came out of Google’s ankle, from under his jeans, and latched onto Bim’s wrist. Bim yelped, tugging at it frantically, and yelped again when electricity sizzled across it. “What the _fuck_ , Google?! Since when did you have _this?!_ Did you just upgrade yourself to be able to _contain_ us?!”

Google smirked, finally moving his foot off Bim’s chest, and standing. “ _You_ , specifically.”

“ _Fuck you, Google!_ ”

“I’d rather you not.”

Bim made an indignant noise as Google began walking, dragging him along the floor. Google entirely ignored Bim, smiling at Yancy instead, even as Bim spat curses from the floor. “You go grab those songs. My office is the two rooms to the left of Dark’s, at the top of the stairs.” He grinned a little. “I made the door myself, you can’t miss it.” And with that, he left, entirely unhindered by Bim and his whining and cursing as Google dragged him up the stairs.

Yancy laughed a little, hurrying back to his own room, but for an entirely different reason. Perhaps Dark was right. Perhaps this _was_ family now. They certainly acted like one, a big bunch of crazy, bickering siblings. And Yancy…

He was excited to become a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The baby ;-;  
> Wednesday is another 'Bim Fucks Up Magic' story! :D Haven't had one of those in a good long while!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
